


Hymne an den Schnee

by VellichorNights



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Schnee, Snow, Unerwiederte Liebe, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VellichorNights/pseuds/VellichorNights
Summary: "Ich mag den Schnee. Ich liebe es, die Milliarden und Abermilliarden Flocken bei ihrem Sturz zu beobachten. Weiß und winzig fallen sie hernieder, segeln wehrlos und unbekümmert herab, als befänden sie sich in einem sanften Schlaf. Als träumten sie, träumten winzig kleine Schneeflockenträume."





	1. Eins

Ich mag den Schnee. Ich liebe es, die Milliarden und Abermilliarden Flocken bei ihrem Sturz zu beobachten. Weiß und winzig fallen sie hernieder, segeln wehrlos und unbekümmert herab, als befänden sie sich in einem sanften Schlaf. Als träumten sie, träumten winzig kleine Schneeflockenträume.

Wenn ich den Schnee fallen sehe, denke ich, wie sehr die herabsinkenden Flocken doch unserem Leben gleichen. Sie stürzen herab, zu viele, als das man alle zugleich beobachten könnte. Es bleibt nicht die Zeit, sich die einzelne Flocke genauer anzusehen, denn kaum hat der Blick sie gefunden, ist sie bereits verschwunden, verirrt in einem undurchsichtigen Gewirr der anderen Abermilliarden Flocken. Wie viele Schneeflocken gibt es wohl, denen niemals Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden wird, die vollkommen untergehen in der Vielzahl der Möglichkeiten?

Wenn eine Einzige anders wäre, so würde man es nicht bemerken. Ungesehen fiele sie herab, füge sich in den lockeren, leichten Haufen ein, in welchem sich bereits frühere Schneeflocken versammelt haben, miteinander verschmolzen und Eins geworden.

Wie kann eine Schneeflocke im dichten Schneegestöber auffallen, wie kann es ihr gelingen, herauszustechen? Nur durch Zufall bemerkt man sie, nur durch Zufall wird sie für einen kurzen Augenblick zum Mittelpunkt des Universums.

Ich stehe in einem Schneegestöber, meinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt starre ich in den Himmel. Schneeflocken fallen auf mich zu, unzählige weiße Flecken senken sich auf mich nieder. Die Dämmerung hat schon vor geraumer Zeit einzusetzen begonnen, der Himmel ist bereits deutlich verdüstert. Nur noch wenige Nuancen trennen den Farbton von der endgültigen Schwärze, welche den Sieg der Nacht über den Tag verkündet. Bei Eindruck der Nacht, wenn nur noch wenig, beinahe kein Licht auf die reinen, zarten Flocken fällt, sind sie am Schönsten. Deutlich heben sich die weißen Flecke dann von dem verdüsterten Himmel ab, scheinen alleine gegen das Heraufaufziehen der Dunkelheit ankämpfen zu wollen.

Kleine Nadelstiche ziehen sich über mein Gesicht wann immer die Flocken, gefrorenes Wasser, auftreffen. In der abgestrahlten Wärme meines Körpers zerlaufen sie wieder in ihr ursprüngliches Element, hinterlassen glühende Spuren auf der Haut, während sie über mein Gesicht laufen. Im Stoff meines Mantels sammeln sie sich feucht, haften klebrig und lauwarm an meinem Hals.

Das stechende Zerren in meinem Nacken macht den deutlichen Protest meiner Muskulatur kund, erinnert mich daran, dass ich schon geraume Zeit so dastehe. Reglos, mit dem Kopf zurück gelegt. Dennoch, obwohl sich der Schmerz der verspannten Sehnen und Nerven nicht mehr länger ignorieren lässt, verharre ich in der Position. Ich möchte dem Schnee zusehen, wie er fällt, in einem unvermeidlichen, unaufhaltsamen Sturz gefangen.

Eine Schneeflocke für jeden Gedanke. Eine Schneeflocke für jeden Wunsch, der niemals in Erfüllung gehen wird, eine für jede falsche Entscheidung, die getroffen wird. Eine Schneeflocke für jede verpasste Chance im Leben.

Glitzerregen, der auf mich herniederprasselt, leuchtende Lichtpunkte, die mich umschwirren. Der Gedanke daran, wie zerbrechlich, schutzlos diese Flocken sind, erstaunt mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Ich könnte eine Hand ausstrecken, Kristallflocken einfangen. Wenn ich meine Finger zur Faust schließe, werden die auf meiner vor Kälte zitternden, bloßen Hand angesammelten Flocken zerquetscht, in ihrer Struktur zerstört. Sie würden Schmelzen; wenn ich meine Hand öffne, sind sie nicht mehr als feuchte, durchsichtige Pfützen in meinen Handlinien.

Es heißt, jede Schneeflocke sei individuell. Einzigartig, ihre Form ließe sich kein weiteres Mal finden.

Eine Schneeflocke für jede Welt.

Unbeachtete Welten, von niemandem gesehen, von keinem zur Kenntnis genommen. Junge Welten, entstanden in den dichten, dunklen Wolken, die bereits bei ihrer Schaffung den Untergang geweiht sind.

Ich mag es, wie die Flocken vor meinen Augen tanzen, einen Tanz, nur für mich allein bestimmt. Unzählige Tänzer im weißen, reinen Kostüm. Wie leicht es ist, sich in dem hypnotischen Treiben zu verlieren, den Windungen und Wirbeln der Flockentänzer zu folgen. Keine Musik ist es, die sie leitet, keine Melodie unterlegt ihre Bewegungen. Dem Willen des Windes untertan beugen sie sich jedem noch so kleinen Wink, hilflos und ohnmächtig sind sie Marionetten der launischen Naturgewalt.

Ich stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, mit den Schneekristallen zu tanzen, ganz leicht und unbeschwert am Himmel zu schweben. Einfach alles zu vergessen, was geschehen ist und was noch kommen wird, für nichts anderes zu leben, als für den schwerelosen Augenblick. Wie eine Schneeflocke keinen eigenen Willen besitzend, von einer anderen Macht angeleitet könnte ich mich sorglos treiben lassen. Ist es nicht das, was man unter _Schicksal_ versteht?

Jetzt senke ich doch meinen Blick, indem ich einer Flocke – keiner Bestimmten, sie hat nur zufällig meinen Blick gekreuzt – mit meinen Augen folge. Sie fällt an mir vorbei, nur ganz knapp dem Hindernis meiner Kleidung entkommend. Wie all die ungezählten Kristallgebilde vor ihr reiht sie sich in die Versammlung ihrer Artgenossen ein, wird zu einem kleinen, bedeutungslosen Teil des allumfassenden Ganzen, ist nun nicht mehr auszumachen.

Wie eine einzige Flocke zur Vielfallt wird… Eine einzelne Flocke nur… Sie muss einsam sein, so verloren und abgetrennt von jenen anderen ihrer Art. Ob sie es sie danach verlangt, sich zu den anderen zu gesellen, mit weiteren süßen, kleinen Lichtpunkten zu verschmelzen, Eins zu werden? Oder ist es ihr gleich?

Einsam zu sein, abgeschnitten von allen anderen, ist wie an einer Glasscheibe zu stehen, hinter der sich alles verbirgt, was das Herz nur erträumen kann. Ich weiß, wie es ist, hinter der durchsichtigen Trennwand zu stehen, zwar sehen zu können, was dahinter liegt, doch zu wissen, dass es unmöglich ist, es jemals fassen, es greifen zu können. Dann der kalte, stechende Druck unter der dünnen Haut der Handfläche, hervorgerufen von dem frostigen Glas, gegen welches sich die Hand presst. Als wäre es möglich, durch den glatten, harten Widerstand hindurch zu greifen.

Wegzublicken, wenn der verträumte Blick erwidert wird. Nicht hoffen zu dürfen und dennoch die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben zu können. Ein einziges Wort bedeutetet die Welt, Schweigen den Untergang der selbigen.

All die schlaflosen Nächte, die sich endlos lang dahinziehen, in denen der Geist keine Ruhe finden kann. Ebenso zahllos reihen sie sich aneinander an, wie es die Schneeflocken tun, welche aus dem dunklen Nachthimmel hervorexplodieren. Wie viele auszerrende Stunden habe ich schon damit zugebracht, mir auszumalen, was geschehen könnte, Pläne zu fassen, die dann doch niemals umgesetzt werden. Lautlos geformte Worte im Dunkeln, Wünsche, die nie gehört werden, denen niemals ein Blick auf das Tageslicht vergönnt wird.

Kennt die Schneeflocke, weißer Kristall, Empfindungen wie diese? Das frage ich mich, während eine Flocke nach der anderen meinen Blick kreuzt. Es sind bloße Kristallgebilde, gefrorenes Wasser, zu winzigen Eisskulpturen erstarrt. Gefühle haben sie keine, und sicher denken sie auch nicht. Dennoch will ich mich nicht gegen die Möglichkeit ausschließend, dass vielleicht eine kleine Flocke unter der Vielzahl des Flockenmeeres ist, die mich versteht.

Dichter, pulvriger Schnee bedeckt den Boden, verhüllt die Felsen und die Sträucher. In kleinen, festen Brocken rieselt er von den Zweigen der Tannen, sammelt sich unter den Ästen in unregelmäßigen Haufen.

Ich mag den Schnee. Wirklich, ich mag ihn. Als ich nun meinen Blick über die alles überziehende Schneelandschaft schweifen lasse, stören mich die dunklen Flecken. Dein rotes Blut ist in den Tälern der Schneegebirge zu kleinen Seen zusammengeflossen, leuchtend im weißen Schnee breitet sich das kräftige Rot schleichend, beinahe zögerlich aus. Einzelne, kräftige Flecken, schlafende Knospen, erblühen und öffnen ihre Blütenblätter.

Ich kann den Störfaktor nicht leiden, den roten, angreifenden Fluss, der mein Bild der heilen, reinen Flockenwelt zerstört.

Dein kraftvolles Blut. Unruhestifter.

Die Schneedecke, Sammelsurium zahlloser Gedanken. Immer stärker vereinnahmend rinnt Rot zähflüssig durch Weiß, nimmt größer werdende Anteile der unschuldig schlafenden, niemals beachteten Wünsche an sich.

Du hast es nicht verstanden, das Fallen des Schnees nicht begriffen.

Mir gefällt nicht, wie besitzergreifend und gleichzeitig schüchtern, zurückhaltend dein Blut in langen Fühlern, tentakelgleich, nach den Schneeflocken tastet. Es stört mich, es scheint nicht richtig zu sein. Die dunklen Schlieren haben eine verräterische Anmut.

Doch ich bin ganz ruhig. Stehe einfach nur da, reglos, das Kinn auf die Brust gesunken und zu Boden starrend. Schneeflocken rieseln noch immer herab, vermehren sich schneller, als das Rot es vermag, welches stetig aus deiner Brust austritt. Die Klinge zwischen deinen Rippen kann das Ausbreiten deines Blutes nicht aufhalten.

Die weißen, harmlosen Flocken werden unbeirrt weiter fallen, auf den Teich, die Blumenwiese von hartem Rot. Ich bin vollkommen entspannt, denn ich weiß, dass es nicht lange dauern wird, bis der störende Faktor der grellen Farbe unter einer neuen, frischen Schneeschicht verschwunden, und meine wunderschöne, sanfte, kühle Flockenwelt erneut hergestellt ist.

Gute Nacht Rot, fließendes Blut. Ruhe für immer unter dem weichen Tuch der Schneeflocken.

Ich mag den Schnee. Ich sehe ihm gerne zu, wie er fällt, dabei alles Schlechte und Störende mit sich nimmt. Wie er sanft auftrifft. Unter einem schillernden, einzigartigen Tuch das Ehemalige, das Gewesene, auslöscht.


	2. Zwei

Während ich dabei zusehe, wie die tapferen Flockenkrieger gegen die feindliche Arme der dunklen Eindringlinge ankämpfen, schleichen Reime durch meinen Kopf, ein Gedicht, welches ich für dich verfasst habe. Es kommt mit vor, als sei es bereits Jahre her, das ich mit in einer dunklen Mondnacht jene Worte ersann und hektisch mit einem Füllfederhalter niederschrieb. Hastig darum bemüht, das Gedicht in sichtbare, greifbare Zeilen zu bringen, verwischten meine Finger den Großteil der Buchstaben. Ich fürchtete, wenn ich nicht schnell genug wäre, den Reime in meinem Bewusstsein nicht rasch eine Form gäbe, würden sie verschwinden und niemals wiederkehren.

Dann, tiefstes Schwarz auf dunklem Weiß, habe ich dir das Blatt mit meinem Gedicht gegeben. Ich dachte, du würdest es verstehen. Ich nahm an, du würdest denken, empfinden wie ich.

Du hast es nicht begriffen. Wolltest es vermutlich auch nicht, doch das kann ich nicht wissen.

Wie betäubt lasse ich mich auf den Boden fallen, meine Knie schlagen weich auf dem pulverigen Schnee auf. Ich spüre Kälte an meinen Knien, Nässe dringt durch meine Kleidung und an meine Haut. Das ist nicht wichtig für den Moment. Es bereitet mir ein wenig Mühe, meine rechte Hand auszustrecken und meine klammen Finger zu strecken und zu beugen. Die Kälte hat das Gefühl in ihnen bereits beinahe abgetötet, die Spitzen sind schon vollkommen taub und schmerzunempfindlich. Einen Finger strecke ich aus, setze ihn auf der Schneedecke auf. Vorsichtig schreibe ich, den Finger als Stift benutzend mit dem Schneetuch als Papier. Ich schreibe das Gedicht auf, ein weiteres Mal, doch nun aus einem anderen Grund. Als ich fertig bin, rutsche ich auf Knien ein Stück zurück, bis die Distanz groß genug ist, um mein Werk betrachten zu können.

In unregelmäßigen, zum Großteil verwackelten und unkenntlichen Worten steht in der weißen, reinen Schneelandschaft zu lesen:

 

_Am See in tiefster_

_Neumondnacht rauscht leis`_

_der Bäume dunkler Schatten_

_Wo knorrige Wächter_

_am Wege stehen dort werde ich_

_dich erwarten_

_An jenem stillen See_

_wo wir lauschten nächtelang_

_unserer Stimmen flüsterndem Klang_

_und jeder Zeit Bedeutung weicht_

_Komm mit mir Hand in Hand_

_die Klinge öffnet rotfließend das Tor_

_vereint_

_ewiglich in der Schwärze stillem Reich_

 

Es hätte so sein sollen. Du hättest nicht wiedersprechen dürfen. Du hättest mich nicht verlassen dürfen. Das war ein Fehler. Du hast es nicht verstanden, mich nicht verstanden. Schlussendlich hast du mir keine Wahl gelassen.

Es tut mir leid. Es ist deine Schuld.

Du hast mir alles bedeutet. Warst alles, was ich jemals kannte und wollte.

Vorsichtig erhebe ich mich wieder, ziehe dabei das Messer mit, welches bisher noch unangetastet in deiner Brust gesteckt hatte. Als ich mich wieder vollständig aufgerichtet habe, halte ich das Messer vor mich, die Breitseite dem Boden zugekehrt. Schneeflocken fallen unaufhaltsam auf die scharfe Klinge zu. ungebremst treffen die weißen Punkte auf der Schneide auf. Dabei stelle ich mir vor, dass die kleinen Flocken bei ihrem Auftreffen gespalten werden, mein Messer diese zierlichen Wunder zertrennt.

Der Schnee hat die dunklen, feuchten Flecken auf dem Metall nicht wegwaschen können.

Ich setze die Klinge auf meinem bloßen Arm an. Die Kälte, welche von dem Messer ausgeht lässt sich nicht von der Kälte unterscheiden, die der Winter auf mich niederdrückt. Ein wenig ärgere ich mich darüber, dass mein Körper aufgrund der Temperaturen zittert, doch dagegen kann ich nichts machen.

 

Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich die richtige Stelle gefunden habe. Bei dir war es leichter.

Rasch ziehe in die Klinge über meine Haut, drücke dabei fest zu. Ich kann fühlen, wie das kalte Metall in mein Fleisch eindringt, sich zwischen heiße Blutbahnen schiebt und dünne Venen sowie dicke Arterien durchtrennt. Dein Blut vermischt sich mit meinen, strömt in meinem Blutfluss weiter, von dem starken Strom des Lebens mitgerissen. Ich stelle mir vor, dass in diesem Augenblick wie auch dein Blut dein Geist, dein Verstand, alles, was dich ausmachte, durch meinen Körper fließt. Ich mahle es mir aus und glaube, tatsächlich zu spüren, wie du durch meine Adern kriechst. Jedes deiner Blutstropfen flüstert mir einen Gedanken von dir zu, gibt mir ein Teil deines Selbst. Dein Blut wird bis zu meinem Herzen gepumpt, wo es förmlich zu explodieren scheint.

Ein letzter Blick auf die dunklen Pfade in den Tälern und Hügeln der Schneelandschaft. Wir werden eins sein, ein Gemeinsames, wie wir es immer hätten sein sollen.

Der Schnitt an meinem anderen Arm ist schwerer zu führen, da ich mit dieser Hand ungeübt bin. Ungeschickt bin ich einige Zeit am Werke, bis ich es auch hier schaffe, mein Fleisch zum Aufplatzen zu bringen. Dann aber rinnt Blut hervor, zunächst nur wenig in einem dünnen Rinnsal, bis es schließlich immer mehr wird.

Von meinen beiden Armen fließt Rot herab, wandert meine Haut entlang, streichelt meine Hände sanft und tropft von meinen Fingern herab. Rot landet neben Rot in Weiß, der Schnee tränkt sich immer mehr mit dieser kräftigen Farbe. Fasziniert beobachte ich, wie der Strom niemals zum Verrinnen kommen wollen zu scheint, wie das Rot herausströmt, nun, da es befreit wurde.

Als ich müde werde lasse ich mich ungehemmt in den Schnee fallen. Weich und freundlich umschließt er meinen Körper, heißt mich in seiner sanften Umarmung willkommen.

Schüchtern spüre ich meinen Atem über meine Lippen streifen, meine Augenlieder unendlich schwer werden. In bedrängender Dunkelheit taste ich mit meiner klammen Hand über den Schnee, meine Finger befinden sich auf der Suche nach einem Hindernis.

Irgendwann ertaste ich dich. Meine Finger schließen sich fest um deine Hand, welche so kalt ist wie der Schnee selbst. Eine Schwärze zieht in meinem Bewusstsein auf, so tief, dass ich nicht glaube, sie könnte ein Ende haben.

Ich kann es nicht sehen, doch ich stelle mir vor, wie in diesem Augenblick immer mehr Schneeflocken herabfallen, auf meinem Körper langen und dort zur Ruhe kommen. Eine weiße Decke legt sich über mich, über dich. Gemeinsam hüllt sie uns ein in ihre Geborgenheit.

Die kleinen, weißen Sprengsel aus gefrorenem Wasser mag ich eigentlich nur aus einem Grund: Wenn der dunkle Himmel aufreißt und sie hervorpurzeln, fallen die Flocken in so gleichmäßigen Schichten, in ebenmäßigen Abständen, dass es aussieht, als würden sie das finstere Loch über der Erde stopfen. Als versuchten sie, es auszulöschen.

Auch in mir befindet sich ein schwarzes Loch. Es schlägt an der Stelle, an der sich eigentlich mein Herz befinden sollte. Wie tief die dunkle Grotte reicht, weiß ich nicht, doch wenn sie größer wird, kann ich es spüren. Riesige, scharfkantige Felsbrocken lösen sich von der Decke und den Wänden, schlagen hart auf dem Boden auf und reißen tiefe Krater. Ich habe versucht, dieses Loch zu füllen, damit sich nicht noch weitere Gedanken in der gefährlichen Dunkelheit verirren. Doch mir gelingt nicht, was bei den Schneeflocken so mühelos erscheint.

 

Die Gedanken bei meinem letzten Atemzug gelten dir.

Wir werden zusammen sein. Der Tod wird – muss- uns vereinen, weil es im Leben nicht möglich war.


End file.
